The present invention relates to the labeling of objects for verifying authenticity and more particularly to the use of selectively-perceptible marks for labeling of objects. Authenticity implies both that the goods are genuine and that they are in the proper channels of commerce. If the goods are not genuine, then product counterfeiting has occurred and the present invention presents the ability to determine whether or not goods are genuine. If the goods have been diverted from their intended channel of commerce by, for example, entering into a country where the goods are prohibited, for example, by contract or by law, then the goods have been subject to product diversion. Again, the present invention presents the ability to determine whether genuine goods have been improperly diverted. Finally, diverted goods also comprehends genuine goods which have been stolen and the identity of the goods is at issue.
Many objects require verification for authentication purposes. Such objects include paintings, sculptures, cartoon cells, sports and other collectibles, and like works of art; video cassette recorders, televisions, and like household objects; and computers; printers, and like office and business equipment. Other instances of identification in order to verify ownership, include, for example, records, audio and video tape cassettes, computer software recorded on floppy disks or diskettes, perfumes, designer clothes, handbags, briefcases, cartoon cells, automobile/airplane parts, securities (e.g., stock certificates), wills, identification cards (driver's licenses, passports, visas, green cards), credit cards, smart cards, and like objects. Many industries have been plagued by a flagrant piracy explosion over the past decade involving many of the foregoing products. Often, these objects have no serial number or other unique means of identification, or the number can be removed easily following a theft. Alternatively, counterfeiting of such objects has become a thriving business and the need to identify authentic from counterfeit objects is of great importance.
In a related, but different, scenario, genuine goods are limited to being shipped and sold in selected jurisdictions (e.g., countries), for example, by law or by contract. When genuine goods are diverted to countries where their presence is not authorized, then "product diversion" has occurred. Product diversion can lead to, inter alia, price inequities in certain markets as well as loss of exclusivity by some manufacturers or distributors. This situation often is referred to as "gray market" goods. Since the goods are genuine, it is quite difficult to determine whether the goods have been improperly diverted. This is especially true for a variety of goods such as, for example, clothing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,578 (cited above), there is disclosed a technique for labeling objects for their identification and/or authentication involving the use of a combination of a mark visible to the naked eye and a mark invisible to the naked eye. The invisible mark or component of the system is one or more of an ultraviolet radiation (UV) dye, an infrared (IR) dye, an ink that displays a selected measurable electrical resistivity, or a biologic marker which may be a protein, amino acid, DNA, polypeptide, hormone, or antibody.
One problem associated with the use of biologic markers that was discovered during the course of developing the present invention is that some inks degrade the DNA marker. Heretofore, the art has not recognized that lithographic inks degrade DNA. Thus, the present invention is addressed to, inter alia, utilizing biologic markers in ink formulations for countering product diversion and product counterfeiting and to the use of phosphors associated with such biologic markers.